West Point 2010
, Declan Rosdahl and their siblings in Michie Stadium.]] West Point 2010 is the fifty-eighth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired April 3, 2016. Episode Date: April 3, 2016 Preceded By: Recreating Star Wars Followed By: Lava Tubes at Independence National Historic Park in Philadelphia.]] Synopsis May 19, 2010 Dewlin Rosdahl and Travis Neal went on a trip to New York with their families for Dewlin's brother's graduation from the United States Military Academy. On May 19, Travis flew into Newark Liberty International Airport, and found the world's squeakiest baggage claim. He took a detour to Philadelphia to see Independence National Historical Park and King of Prussia to see Valley Forge National Historical Park. That night, he met up with Dewlin in New York. They stayed at a house outside Cold Spring called Dragon's Rest. and Travis Neal playing chess at Dragon's Rest.]] May 20, 2010 The next day, they went to the United States Military Academy in West Point for some ceremonies. Before the ceremonies, they explored around the campus, found some statues of famous alumni, and found the Battle Monument. In the ceremonies, they got to see the marching bands, every cadet march across the field, and paragliders jump out from planes and land on the field. After the ceremony, they went back to Dragon's Rest and hung out around the pool. at the Battle Monument.]] May 22, 2010 Two days later was the graduation ceremony. Since traffic would've been hectic, they took a boat across the Hudson River from Garrison to West Point. The ceremony was held in Michie Stadium, and was huge. President Obama came and spoke. After the ceremony, the cadets, stood up and threw up their caps. They then made their way back to the docks and took the boat back to Garrison. They then went back to Dragon's Rest, hung around the pool, and had a barbecue. May 23, 2010 On the last day, before leaving Dragon's Rest, Dewlin tried to throw a pebble into the mouth of a weird head on a tree. He got one in, and then tried to do it again. He failed a few times, but then got two in a row. On the way back to Newark Liberty International Airport, Travis had a detour to Hoboken, New Jersey, where he stopped at Carlo's Bake Shop, and watched the New York City skyline from Pier A Park. Afterwards, he got on a plane and headed back home. and Travis Neal on the boat from Garrison.]] People In This Episode * Dewlin Rosdahl * Travis Neal * Declan Rosdahl * Barack Obama at the graduation ceremony.]] Locations * Newark Liberty International Airport, Newark, New Jersey * Independence National Historical Park, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Valley Forge National Historical Park, King of Prussia, Pennsylvania * Dragon's Rest, Cold Spring, New York * United States Military Academy, West Point, New York * Garrison, New York * Carlo's Bake Shop, Hoboken, New Jersey * Pier A Park, Hoboken, New Jersey .]] Trivia * Chronologically, the first of any episode to be set on the East Coast of the United States. Featured Music with the New York City skyline from Pier A Park.]] * "Morse" by Nightmares on Wax Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes